Pretending
by Fitzsimmonsing
Summary: Not sure if this has already been done,but I saw the prompt and couldn't resist. Read to find out but in shortness: artemis,Ollie,sportsmaster,roy and Jade are all pretending. Paula and Dinah are mentioned. Background pairings (only hints of pairings):spitfire and cheshroy. Just a short story.


Pretending.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned young justice but sadly I do not. If any of the fans did I think we'd all un-cancel it,bring wally back and have more lian moments.

On with the story.

There are nights when sportsmaster is in star city,for no discernible reason. On these nights everyone pretends:

He sits on a rooftop not far from his ex-wives and daughters apartment. Looking down at the city,spying through the windows. He pretends that he doesn't avoid missions that artemis is involved in. He pretends that he doesn't miss his wife,or that what he did was wrong. He pretends that he doesn't attack green arrow with a little more vengeance than he should. That he doesn't tense up,when he see's arrow and his daughter close,or green arrow with his hand on artemis's shoulder praising her. That he doesn't get jealous when arrows training _his_ daughter-_his_ not arrows. And he pretends that he's no bothered someone else is raising his child. He also pretends that he doesn't care for his eldest daughter.

"I'm not in denial Dinah!" Ollie states.

He pretends that he doesn't stand closer to his new protégé. That he doesn't offer her praise more than he should. That he doesn't keep his eyes on her a bit more than often. He pretends that he isn't concerned for her too much,on missions. That inviting her to stay the night at his and Dinah's,or offering help with homework isn't out of the ordinary. He pretends that he doesn't care for her more than he lets on. That he doesn't think of her as a daughter,or that he wishes he could have saved her sister in time. He also pretends,that he loves Dinah a lot more than he should.

"Dinah,I'm not in denial. I've told you I don't like wally!" Artemis retorted.

She pretends that she doesn't stand closer to her mentor,that she doesn't accept his praise with more excitement than she should. She pretends that he isn't like a father figure to her,that she doesn't look up to him and love him like a father. She pretends that she doesn't shoot a little bit straighter,aim a bit sharper,kick a bit harder,just to impress him,just to spite roy and just to prove be to her real father just how far she's came. She pretends that Jade isn't her sister,that she doesn't miss her,that every time they fight she wants to hurt her. She pretends she hasn't acknowledged what's going on between her sister and roy,that their kiss was just a tactic. She pretends that she hates wally,like there is nothing between them,that secretly she doesn't have feelings for him. She pretends a lot of things.

Then there was roy and Jade. They'd sit on the rooftops at night,concealed by the shadows that forever haunt them. Carrying on the game of cat and mouse. Pretending like they're only there to get the job done. They pretend it's not entertaining or satisfying. They pretend that they hate the blonde archer,that she's nothing but a thorn in their sides. They pretend that they aren't jealous of artemis,and all the attention that follows her. That they don't care about anyone. They pretend that they don't follow the golden haired angle in the zeta tubes to make sure she gets home safely. They pretend that their feelings for each other aren't changing,that they don't like each other. They pretend that they don't seek each other out for personal pleasure rather than business. That they don't enjoy the others company or all those times spent comforting rather than battling. They pretend that hanging out on the rooftops together isn't weird. And that exchanging information on the enemy isn't betrayal. They pretend that they don't care for their families and that all those nights they spend together are nothing.

On these nights that everyone pretends,Paula sits in her run down,filthy apartment. She sips her tea talking to a very realistic Dinah. They drink their tea,and continue to talk about the denials of each individual pretending. Wishing that they wouldn't pretend.

Finally,Dinah comments

"They're all in denial."

An: Thanks for reading. I'm not sure if this has already been done,I saw the prompt and thought I'd try it out. I apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes or if it doesn't make sense. Please review

\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/

\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/

\/_\/_\/_\/

\/_\/_

\/


End file.
